When Dogs Get Drunk
by StarscreamPrime
Summary: Oneshot. Balto and Dixie get drunk at a party one night and the next morning they wake up lying next to each other.  Rated T just to be safe.


A few nights after Balto had successfully brought the antitoxin to Nome, the town dogs were having a party in the boiler room. Someone had spiked the drink and a couple of the dogs were now very drunk.

Dixie threw herself down next to Star. "Wow, how drunk am I?" she asked, obviously very drunk. Star only smiled and shrugged.

On the other side of the room, Jenna walked up to Balto. Balto shook his head. "Whoa, Jenna. I didn't know you had a twin sister," he said.

"I don't," said Jenna, confused.

"Oh," said Balto. "Then I must be really drunk."

By the time the party was over, Balto and Dixie were passed out. This gave Kaltag an idea.

"Hey, everybody," Kaltag said to Jenna, Sylvie, Star, and Nikki, who were the only ones left in the Boiler room other than Balto and Dixie. "I just got an awesome idea. What do you say we pull a little prank on Balto and Dixie before they wake up."

"The prank isn't anything bad, is it?" asked Jenna.

"Of course not. It's just for a little fun. And I guaranty when its all over we'll all have a big laugh."

"What is it?" asked Nikki.

So Kaltag told him his idea.

"Oh, this is gonna be awesome?" said Star when Kaltag had finished.

Carefully, they put Balto and Dixie in a corner lying next to each other and then left the boiler room.

Balto was dreaming about Jenna. He and her were curled up together in her bed in her house by the fireplace. He leaned his head over hers and started nibbling on one of her ears.

Jenna giggled. "Balto, stop that."

Suddenly, Balto became aware of a throbbing pain in his head. The dream faded as Balto slowly woke up.

"Star, stop that," he heard a high-pitched voice giggle. He opened his eyes and saw in horror that he was nibbling on Dixie's ear. Balto screamed and sat up.

Dixie woke up from his scream. "WHAT THE HELL!" she shouted, grabbing her head in pain. Then she saw Balto sitting next to her and remembered someone nibbling on her ear. She put two and two together and screamed in horror.

From the light coming in through the window, they could tell it was morning.

"Holly crap! What did we do last night?" said Balto.

"I don't know. I don't remember a thing," said Dixie.

"Me neither," said Balto, holding his head in pain. "See, this is why I don't drink."

"Oh, gawd!" said Dixie. "You don't think we… did it, do you?"

"Gawd, I hope not," said Balto. "But if I had to guess, I'd say it looks like it."

"Oh, gawd," said Dixie. "What if I get pregnant? I mean, sure they'd be a hero's pups, but I can't lose this figure. I just can't."

"You think you've got problems?" said Balto, "What am I gonna do when Jenna finds out? She's gonna kill me."

"What do you think she'll do to me? I'm her best friend," said Dixie. "Lets just pretend this never happened. We never speak of this to anyone."

"And what if you do get pregnant?" asked Balto.

"I don't want to think about it," said Dixie.

Later that day Kaltag, Nikki, Star, Jenna, and Sylvie had met in the mill.

"At first the prank seemed like an awesome idea because I was kind of drunk" said Kaltag, "but now I think we may have gone a little too far."

"Yeah. I guess we all had a little to much to drink at that party," said Jenna.

"I know I did," said Sylvie. "A one point during the party I found myself making out with Nikki." She shuddered in disgust.

"That was my reaction to," groaned Nikki.

"So when do we tell Balto and Dixie it was just a prank?" asked Star.

"The next time we see them," said Kaltag.

"Shhh. Here they come," said Sylvie.

Balto and Dixie walked into the mill.

"Hey, guy's, where have you been?" asked Kaltag. "We haven't seen you since last night."

"I was just… around," said Balto.

"I was at home," said Dixie.

Balto sat down next to Jenna and Dixie sat down next to Sylvie.

"Uh huh," said Nikki with a grin. "So we got pretty drunk last night didn't…"

"BALTO AND I SLEPT TOGETHER!" shouted Dixie.

"DIXIE?" said Balto.

"I'm sorry, I cracked under the pressure," she said, covering her head with her paws. But to their surprise, they found that everybody else in the room was laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Balto.

"You two didn't sleep together," said Jenna. "After you two passed out last night, we put you next to each other so you would think you did when you woke up. It was a prank."

Balto and Dixie stared at them all in shock. "What?" they both said at the same time.

"It was my idea," said Kaltag. "And I got to say, that was the funniest, most hilarious, ingenious, cleverest, most awesomest…"

"That was the best prank ever," said Star.

Kaltag sighed. "You know what, Star. I'm sick of hitting you."

Balto and Dixie were angry.

"That was not funny," said Dixie.

"You guys are dead," growled Balto.

"Dixie, consider this payback for all the times you annoyed Jenna and I," said Sylvie.

"And what about me?" asked Balto. "What did I ever do to any of you guys?"

"Nothing," said Nikki. "Just consider this… your initiation to be one of our friends."

"Yeah, you're one of us now," said Kaltag.

"One of us. One of us. One of us," chanted Star.

"Congratulations," said Jenna as she came over and nuzzled Balto. "You're one of them."

Balto smiled. "Okay, I admit, it was pretty funny," said Balto.

"No it wasn't," said Dixie, still angry. "You're all a bunch of immature… jerks." She turned and stomped out of the mill.

Sylvie sighed. "And there's the stomp and pout," she said. "Get ready for a few days of hell, Jenna."


End file.
